Flesh and Bone
by Shidoari
Summary: All the more human as they were monster. Two lonely, half-nightmare beings manage to cross paths and form friendship.  ONESHOT  Werewolf!Kakashi/Wendigo-esque!Naruto


**A/N: **Pointless little scrawl of two supernatural oddities meeting each other = friendship formed. Written for a friend who I was trying to prove a point too... She was all like ''Everything is VampireXvampire or WerewolfXwerewolf, or, by chance, vampireXwerewolf. Give me something else with a werewolf, and i'll be a happy chappy!''

* * *

><p>o_O;; so, to prove a point that a flesh-eating being (Wendigo-esque) CAN find an awkward start of friendshiplove with an immortal werewolf...is _this_. That also means this is a pointless **ONESHOT** that ends on a light note.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **_Naruto _doesn't_ belong to me._ **  
><strong>Warning:<strong> **_Mentions of _blood, gore_. That's it, _no KakaNaru kissykissy_...which was horrible not to do. Especially when my muse was waving a flag of ._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Flesh and Bone<strong>:

* * *

><p>It was the hours of darkness – night time.<p>

A gaunt-looking boy, Naruto Uzumaki, ran barefoot through the chilled air that engulfed the forest, all but naked save for a pair of torn, brown, loose-fitting breeches, his breath escaping him in puffs of white like a steam train. The pale moonlight from the night sky above highlighted the youth's emaciated features in an eerie glow of watery blue, effectively making a collection of crimson gashes and suppurations of the flesh that coated the male's body visible.

For something that looked so fragile and thin, Naruto managed to run with inhuman speed, his ashen skin pulled tautly over his bones as twigs snapped and fallen leaves the color of autumn crunched under his blackened feet. Although, sometimes he's stumble weakly, the intense hunger in his gut worming its way into his system, effectively making him having to run upon all-fours in an animal-like manner until he gained his balanced to return running on his feet alone. Regardless, he vaulted over hazardous tree roots that were slicked with late-evening frost, not sure exactly where he was going and not entirely caring.

The only thing driving him was the need for flesh.

Murky ropes of slobber flew from his mouth, a near-by scent of something _edible_ and _faintly human_ wafting up into his nostrils. Naruto couldn't resist salivating over the prospect of being able to feast upon human flesh; it had felt _so long_ since he had done so last, but in the reality he had devoured a small group of camping hikers a few hours ago. He'd fought tooth and nail, scrabbled for all it was worth against the burly men just to sink his teeth into the delicious-looking flesh and gorge himself upon their bodies.

_Oh,_ but no matter how much he ate, be it the unsavory tasting organs or the lip-licking tastiness of bone marrow, nothing left him full. He never felt complete, only unfathomably empty, and no amount of flesh or blood could mitigate that.

His hunger _- his emptiness -_ was insatiable.

And while Naruto's starved mind buzzed with remembrance of his previous, unsatisfying meal, he completely missed the blur of silver dart past his peripheral. Instead, the blonde-haired youth inhaled sharply, the human scent that was masked with something mildly wolfish entering his nose suddenly all the more stronger. He groaned low in his throat, all but licking his tattered lips as he skidded to a halt within the forest opening, settling down into a crouch as his neon blue eyes scanned surroundings.

Yet, in all the years Naruto had lived, a mass of time which spanned in a haze of memories, hiding and constant feeding or hunger – nothing had ever caught him by surprise, let alone attacked him before. But it happened tonight, and the young blonde found himself tackled while letting out a scream that sounded indistinguishable from the wind's own howl.

Rolling about in the slushy mud with the large, bear-like being that had attacked him, Naruto found himself sniffing experimentally. This…_Thing_ attacking him contained a lingering scent of human, but instead of sparking his need to feast and all but tearing apart the monster's limbs to devour supple flesh, Naruto found his hunger disarmed. The tantalizing aroma of human flesh was destroyed by the masked scent of something musky, bitter (inedible to his feeding tastes) that coated the heavy, silver-furred body that was grappling with him.

Eventually though, they pulled apart, Naruto's sunken eyes widening: this _thing_ in front of him, the thing which smelt _so mildly_ of human, was no more human than he was.

_It _let out a deep, rumbling growl that sounded of distant thunder, unknowingly lulling the boy's need to feast upon flesh.

The thing was the size of a bear, leaving Naruto to briefly assume it was before noticing the shape of the creature. It looked like a misshapen wolf with its silver, matted fur, and yet, the huge torso and elongated, muscular limbs made it look almost humanoid or ape-like. It looked _wrong_, frighteningly so. Almost as wrong as the strange beast's misleading scent, leaving Naruto to stare numbly into its yellowish eyes as _it_ continued to snarl, revealing a set of grimy teeth as its mouth oozed with strings of glistening saliva.

* * *

><p>It was dawn now; last night's full moon nothing but a whisper of a memory.<p>

Remaining naked and sporting a few cuts across his pale, goosebump-chilled skin, Kakashi Hatake let out a deep breath, his dark eyes scrutinizing the blonde-haired _wraithlike being_ underneath him.

Most nights of the full moon tended to pass by in a blur as he let himself go to his more animalistic nature, doing whatever he pleased. Yet over the years, (he hadn't really counted how long, but he was certain it was well over a decade since he had stepped foot out of the woodland) Kakashi had found most of his days and nights, full moon or not, tended to be filled with him in his other, wolf-like form. It was like a veil of madness had descended over the years and a lack of socialization had made him slip, content with mindlessly mauling at other creatures (or occasionally humans) as a form of entertainment or nutrients over the passing years.

If anything, this had been the _first time_ Kakashi had reversed his werewolf transformation in a very, very long time. Right now, the silver-haired man looked exactly as any other human male, nakedly so. Not that his appearance changed his way of his feral mind – that had long lost its snifter of humanity.

So, here he lay, basking in the early orange beams of sunlight that peeked through the canopy of leaves as he all but continued to inspect the odd human-like thing underneath him. The small human was pressed stomach-down on the muddied floor with Kakashi straddling his unbearably thin thighs and effectively trapping claw-like hands in one of his own, practically nailing the set of tiny wrists above the blonde head. The human-like creature was obviously male, given the scent, and Kakashi's large frame practically drowned the ghostly pale youth's stature. But that didn't matter; in fact, Kakashi found his insides thrumming with excitement from being able to dominate the fiery-tempered wraithling – although such a feat had taken most of the night up until now.

He tried to ignore the snapping of those small jaws attempting to bite his jugular when he swooped down for another exploratory inhale, the emancipated beings frozen skin and jutting bones brushing across his bare chest. A sneeze left Kakashi's nose upon re-inhaling the strange and eerie odor of decomposition and corruption that engulfed the blonde. It was neither a interesting or inviting scent in the slightest, but the wolf-like man felt compelled to occasionally sniff at the ashen flesh or lick at the cuts or wounds that decorated the skeletal frame.

Only when the ghostly-looking being stopped trying to bite him and those overly bright blue eyes followed him, Kakashi found himself impulsively lapping at the nearest cheek with his tongue. Removing the blood and grime in his animalistic mind-set of delivering a tongue bath managed to give the silver-haired man the sight of whisker-like scars. He half wondered (if the youth turned his head the other way) if these perfectly straight markings would mirror the other cheek pressed into the ground. Yet such a thought flittered away as he swiped his tongue across the furrowed, salty-tasting brow of the blonde, his sensitive hearing picking up the faint hitched rasps that escaped from the youth's overly gnawed, scabbed-looking lips.

''And what-'' Kakashi began in a low, curious growl, ''-Pray tell, are you?''

The body beneath him shivered at the question, but other than that no immediate response came. So, the werewolf happily entertained himself with his first form of company in years, all but entertaining himself as he grazed his teeth across the bridge of the youth's nose. He nipped playfully, earning a series of startled, wide-eye blinks before continuing to lap at the dried blood that was smeared around the tattered-looking lips, mindful to keep his sweeps tentative and quick.

Kakashi didn't entirely trust the skeletal being, knowing full-well from the glint in those blue eyes that the male underneath him was most certainly a predator of sorts, meaning there was a high change those feral-looking teeth sink into his tongue if he got to close.

''Not human,'' Kakashi murmured into the soil-scented skin of the youth's neck, ''That's for sure.''

He rubbed his chin across the filthy yet beautifully bright blonde locks, content with sniffing, licking and all but rubbing sections of his body against the stranger. Maybe, for all he knew, the inhuman being was incapable of speech – it wasn't an uncommon case. After all, Kakashi had blurrily recalled tales of the supernatural from his father, the mention of dead-like beings wandering about aimlessly, incapable of anything but thinking for the need of human flesh. That, in particular, made sense…especially with the lack of communication, collection of angry-looking (and surprisingly deep) wounds and the obvious dribble of saliva exiting the blonde's mouth.

''So you're a zombie of sorts?'' he uttered, pulling back to view the sunken features while cocking his head to the side.

The wolf-like man couldn't help but smirk at his conclusion, content to continue to mess with the mindless creature. That is, until the supposed zombie did something zombies weren't capable of doing: _He talked._

''I don't know what I am.''

And Kakashi was entranced with the voice that sounded nothing more than an airy whisper of a bitter-winter's breeze.

''But,'' the youth continued, tattered yet slick lips peeling back to reveal a selection of _human_-looking crimson daubed teeth. ''I'm _starving_.''

''For what?'' Kakashi found himself whispering back, trying to level with the gentle rasp.

''Campers, Hikers, Scouts, Fishermen, Hunters…_Spelunkers!_''

Kakashi hunkered down, enjoying the rippled movement of excitement running across his chest, stomach and between his legs from the enthusiastic being. He didn't know what this blonde was, but the youth was yearning for flesh and speaking just as eloquent as a human, easily smothering the Zombie-theory. Even those teeth, lacking with vicious fangs, and the fact the youth (although pale and wraith-like) held no aversion to being in the sun, once again, silencing the bubbling thought of being a Vampire. So, Kakashi was stumped, amused and attracted towards this odd supernatural creature who looked like a wraithling with the features of a rotting zombie yet intelligent enough to hold conversation.

He found himself leaning closer, watching the youth's nose twitch and wrinkle from his scent – at least they held some common ground, they both found the other's scent unappealing and vulgar. Somehow, the silver-haired male found that common distaste a relief...if his smell was unwelcome then surely; the oddity underneath him wouldn't try and grapple for his flesh.

''Hmmm, you mean people,'' Kakashi explained to the younger, a chuckle rising in his throat as the blonde head nodded violently. He ran his tongue across a downy-looking eyebrow, letting go of the dainty wrists he had captured yet remained pressed against the smaller body.

''Then,'' he continued, the ghoul-like being looking up at him with something akin to awe, ''We should find you something to eat.''

* * *

><p>Naruto had decided he liked the shape shifting wolf-man known as Kakashi.<p>

They had fallen into routine over the past week, passing basic information between them both as the larger male used his superior scenting-skills to point Naruto into the direction of humans. The blonde didn't think he had eaten so much before – not that his hunger lagged any, it merely increased. But the feeling of emptiness, the loneness, did decrease no doubt due to Kakashi's company. Naruto could barely recall the last time he had some form of social contact which didn't revolve around the screams of his prey.

But Kakashi smelt inhuman and held more strength than Naruto liked to admit too. Attacking the man – be it in his humanoid werewolf form or the more common-looking human form – was an unwise idea. Even when starving, which was _all _the time, Naruto wouldn't dream of sinking his teeth or clawing his blackened, frozen fingers across the pale, muscled flesh unless he wished to be disposed of.

Besides, Kakashi was much more valuable to him alive than a hunk of raw flesh digesting in his gut.

Like recently, the wondrous beast had aided him on an ambush. It had been a group of human teenagers camping westwards in the large expanse of forest and the combined assault of both Kakashi and himself had made the slaughter quick and easy. Not that Kakashi ever ate the humans, in fact, like right now they had slipped into their usual after-killing and Naruto's mid-feasting routine.

Kakashi was sitting on his powerful haunches, content in his more beast-like form with his misshapen wolf-meets-primate skeletal frame, coated completely in long strands of silver fur, twitching ears and swishing tail. Naruto, however, sat by the bear-sized wolf, elbow-deep in a split open chest cavity of a dark-haired female, rummaging about her organs as said silver-haired being lapped his tongue across the blonde's spine. Naruto allowed the wolf to affectionately clean him, his chilled skin warming up from the shocking amount of heat that radiated from the elder's form…

Until a thought struck the blonde enigma. ''How old are you?''

The large, canine head tilted to the side in thought before a guttural-sounding grumble replied. ''I don't know, I haven't aged since my Father died…''

''And when was that?''

Stilling completely and trying to ignore the sickening cracks of the corpse's ribs being snapped, closely followed by Naruto's enthusiastic slurping of bone-marrow, Kakashi answered honestly. ''I don't know…I don't remember much of the past, aside from a few things. But I know I should be older, I know I should be…very old.''

A thoughtful little hum left Naruto's blood-slicked lips before continuing to tear flesh from bone. He didn't know what life was like outside of the forest other than his fading memories of a smiling blonde-haired man and red-haired female teaching him to write with a quill. After that, things got blurry and confusing and the only true, strong memory he had was being in an laboratory with a golden-eyed, dark-haired doctor…

''I've never seen articles of clothing like this before though.''

Kakashi's deep, comforting rumble caught the blonde's attention, effectively making Naruto peer at the removed clothing from his previously devoured victims at the campsite they had assaulted. No, he hadn't seen such low-cut tops on females before, even the red-haired lady in his memories wore an ankle-length dress that fastened up to her neck. Plus, there colors of these clothing, they were extravagant rich shades, not faded browns, blacks or yellowed whites.

Naruto licked his bloodied arms, savoring the irony taste that coated his pallet as he used his free arm to reach for an odd-looking item. He turned it over in his palm, marveling at the collection of tiny numbers and letters and foreign-looking symbols, not to mention the faint glow of light that emitted from the screen. Naruto punched his thumb against the numbers and symbols before huffing, tipping his head back to regard the underside of Kakashi's furred neck and snout.

''Well, I've never seen something like this before either,'' the blonde remarked, raising the item.

At that point, a shrill, melody cut the air, causing Naruto to jerk and let the strange light-emitting and (currently) noise creating object fly out of his bony grasp. Kakashi, on the other hand, scuttled backwards with the blonde, his silver hackles rising while barking at the foreign, ear-hurting object. They remained frozen in shock and mild fear as said object landed with a thud, close-by Naruto's half-finished meal when a tinny-sounding voice reached the pair's ears.

_''Hello? Sweetie, have you got reception in the woods? Hello?''_

The supernatural pair promptly ran from the disembodied human-sounding voice, not particularly caring if they lived up to their reputations of being fearless creatures of the night.


End file.
